


my last yell to you

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Thats it yeah, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: Out of all the invitations to their wedding, one sticks out to Sho."That name... Isn't that- "
Relationships: Honda Kosuke/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	my last yell to you

The sunlight's filtering gently through the curtains like every other day. Today, however, it's faint and only few beams of light make their way into the living room - as if they wanted to highlight certain parts. Like the bunch of envelopes laying on the table. The work that's due today.

Ruki rubs his eyes as he comes into the room and lazily opens the curtains. When the sun greets him then full force, he has to squint and almost falls. But a pair of hands around his waist prevent him from doing so.

"... morning, Sho... ", he mumbles.

"Morning, love. ", the older replies as he pulls the other closer and puts his head on Ruki's shoulder. Sho closes his eyes, and Ruki lets out a soft 'mhm '. Then he pulls away, making Sho blink for a second in confusion.

"Breakfast. ", the younger explains. "I'm hungry. "

Sho smiles gently, his arms still in their previous place. "Should I make you pancakes? "

"I'd love- "

Ruki suddenly has to yawn but tries to supress it, and Sho ends up laughing at the failed attempt. Ruki blushes in embarrassment, but the other ruffles through his hair. "You're as cute as always. "

Ruki looks away shyly.

"Don't say that. "

* * *

After breakfast Ruki and Sho immediately get to work; finishing off the invitations. They had printed the cards themselves out already, they only need to put them into envelopes and write down the addresses now.

Sho's playlist is turned on currently, and some 80's love song is playing. Ruki doesn't particularly like the song, but Sho softly bops along his head, and it's the most adorable thing Ruki has ever seen. A 24-year old man, with that stature and height, but gets sentimental at any 80's love song there is - it's truly a paradox to Ruki. But he loves it.

Ruki realizes he had been staring for too long probably, and goes back to focus on the invitations.

"Oh? "

Suddenly Sho was behind Ruki, and at the sound of his voice the younger shivered for a bit, just because of the slight surprise.

"That name. Isn't that- "

Sho had tried to conceal it, but the annoyance had been so very much clear in his voice.

It was justified, of course you'd get annoyed if your fiance invites his ex to your wedding. Ruki can see that. So he lets out a sigh, and starts to explain.

"He specifically asked me. He said he... wanted to finally end it here for himself, too. You know, even after all the years he still isn't over me. So I feel like... it would be okay. Is it okay, Sho? "

Ruki had used the older's real name instead of his usual nickname, showing how serious he was about this, actually.

"... Is he planning to do anything? I mean, knowing him... "

"He's going to perform a song with his friends. "

"... "

The older is still hesitant. Maybe jealousy plays a part, too, but Ruki knows that Sho just wants to protect him. Things hadn't ended well when he had broken up back then, but Ruki also feels like this could be a chance to finally end things, for the both of them. So he looks at Sho with puppy eyes.

"... God, okay. ", he finally gives in. "But if he does something stupid, I won't hesitate. "

"Hesitate to do what? ", Ruki raises an eyebrow.

"Hesitate to claim you and remind him that you're mine and mine only. "

Before Ruki could say anything, Sho brings their lips together. It's the only way that'll always make Ruki shut up. The younger usually talks a lot, but sometimes Sho wants no response, no acknowledgement, he just wants to have the last word. And sometimes he just wants to kiss Ruki.

They kiss for just a bit too long _"but the concept of time is an illusion anyways "_ , as Sho always says. When they seperate both stare at each other lovingly, but then they remember that they still have a ton of letters to fìnish.

However n the back of his mind Sho is still worried about this particular guest, but he pushes it away. For Ruki's sake.

It should be a new beginning for them, and with that something will have to end.

* * *

The ceremony itself went as well as it could. Nothing out of the ordinary - except that there are two grooms involved - but the two had decided for it to be this way, to not be any different from the usual. Both weren't big fans of pompous ceremonies.

The way Ruki smiles so sweetly and Sho looks at him so fondly, everyone could see how they are ment for each other. The whole universe agreed on that.

Really.

A group of young men enters the stage to perform the next part of the day's program. Ruki's eyes immediatly focus on the one who seems to be their leader, apparent in the way he puts everyone into place with just his eyes. He picks up the microphone and clears his throat.

As soon as he starts to speak it's like Ruki has travelled four years into the past. He remembers, it was similar, way too similar, the way he had initially met this person, in that stuffy club one particular late evening. The voice is still the same, the red hair is, the face, the smile, the words. It's all the same as back then.

"Hello, my name is Honda 'Yasupon ' Kousuke. "

It's bittersweet, however Ruki can't help but smile fondly. It's the gesture that counts. He wonders what Kousuke's going to perform, and closes his eyes as the group gets onto their positions.

The tune starts, filling the church and beyond with it's instrumental of sweet bells and piano. It sounds almost fragile, but strong at the same time. Ruki opens his eyes and meets those of Kousuke as the first verse starts.

_The hand I held was so warm, I didn't need anything else_

_It bloomed like a flower, that smile of yours_

It brings back memories, these lyrics. It's almost as if Kousuke was talking to Ruki, like they used to.

"Aren't you cold, Yasu? "

"No, I'm not, because the warmth of your hand is enough, I don't need anything else. "

"...That's cheesy. "

"Says Mr. Flower prince. "

"... "

"Haha, don't worry, you are a flower prince. Your smile, it's like a flower. The most beautiful in the world. "

The choreography is elegant, a wondrous mix out of Kousuke's dance style and what fits the ballad-like track.

The chorus comes, and Ruki catches Kousuke's fond simle, blooming with determination to deliever the lyrics' meaning.

_Knocking onto a new door, the two of you unlock the key to your future now_

_As start walking slowly, you are beautiful_

_Even overcoming tearful days, you knew true strenght more than anyone else_

Ruki looks over to Sho, who looks a bit sceptical at first, but then breaks into a gentle smile. Ruki, for his part, can already feel the tears well up.

He isn't that much of an emotional person and has never been, but given the context, the feelings are too strong this time. And despite knowing that this is his last time, Kousuke still smiles brightly and puts his all into the performance. That's true strength. He deserves that title, but not Ruki. No.

_Under the sunlight filtering through trees, you extend your white hand with a nod_

Maybe it could have been them. Maybe it could have been Ruki and Kousuke walking up to the altar today. If Ruki hadn't been foolish back then. He looks to Sho ones again and the older reads him like a book. He gives him a reassuring smile, _you should never regret any of these decisions, Ruki_.

He nods to himself and turns back to the stage.

_Before we met, I didn't know why the days wouldn't change_ _I could be by your side, thanks to love_

Love, it's a weird thing, isn't it? It makes people weird, their feelings wild and their behaivior irrational. But as scary as it can be sometimes, love also creates the most wonderful things and brings people togethet who wouldn't have met otherwise. Like if Ruki wouldn't have been so drawn to Kousuke after that performance in the stuffy club, he maybe wouldn't have majored in music, maybe wouldn't have met Sho, maybe wouldn't be here.

But it's okay. It has come this way, and that's how it's meant to be.

_As the veil is gently lifted, your long journey begins_ _I want to protect your smile always, forever_

Ruki chuckles softly at that one, because he remembers Kousuke being so protective when they first started dating. It was adorable.

_Because I've believed in a miracle, I knew that the now is more important than the yesterday_

Ruki hasn't cried yet, but maybe he'll do so soon. He is reminded of Sho's favorite saying, "Time is an illusion ", and it makes him chuckle yet again. Isn't it both funny and tragic? Because all these years Kousuke has remained in the past, but now he'll move on to his own future as Ruki does. Their ways will seperate. Well, they did a long time ago already, but this one is... final.

The bridge comes and Ruki closes his eyes to feel the mood, the lyrics, the emotion, everything, as it passes onto the last chorus.

_Continuing until tomorrow_

_Knocking onto a new door, the two of you unlock the key to your future now_

_As start walking slowly, you are beautiful_

_Even overcoming tearful days, you knew true strenght more than anyone else_

_I'll keep all the warmth and memories in my heart forever_

_Under the sunlight filtering through trees, you extend your white hand with a nod_

_To you, happy wedding, I will yell forever_

He's at his limit now, but it doesn't matter anymore either. This is a farewell, and even if it's his ex, even of they parted in such a painful way back then, because Kousuke made a mistake once, _they had loved each other_.

_And no matter the time, happy wedding, I'll put love into my yell, oh sweet heart_

That's where it ends. The song, the dance, the moment, and Ruki cries finally. It's silent but happy. He can feel Sho rubbing his arm as Kousuke's smiling proudly. It came out as he had intended.

With that, the older smiles and nods, and Ruki nods back, still with tears on his cheeks, but with a smile blooming. It reminds him of a lyric Kousuke had told him once, _"My shed tears will make flowers bloom "_ , and it is like that, isn't it? Humans meet, make mistakes, grief, hurt, but also laugh, smile, and love. It's truly beautiful, a life.

 _Farewell_ , Ruki whispers, and Kousuke bows one last time and as he leaves the stage, Ruki thinks he can see a shimmer in his eyes.

That's where their journey ends. With an empty stage, but happiness as they move on to the next one. One thing ended for a new one to begin. It'll have sad but also happy episodes. And in the future, more things will end, and more will begin. It's how life goes.

**_End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Laura i hope you liked it :)  
> Big thanks to Haru for beta reading <3  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)


End file.
